


What a family :3

by Akira14



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, cat!fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26106235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira14/pseuds/Akira14
Summary: Bringing another cat home was not what he set out to do this morning. It should have been a quick trip to the nearest supermarket, to get some basic groceries for himself and some food for the guys - especially for Lù, who was so hungry that he had started stealing from Marti's plate again...But then he saw this little scrawny guy, waiting for him by the front door and following him all the way to the shop.(A totally self-indulgent universe in which most of the characters are cats :3 )
Relationships: Eva Brighi/Giovanni Garau, Niccolò Fares/Martino Rametta
Comments: 14
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

Bringing another cat home was not what he set out to do this morning. It should have been a quick trip to the nearest supermarket, to get some basic groceries for himself and some food for the guys - especially for Lù, who was so hungry that he had started stealing from Marti's plate again...  
But then he saw this little scrawny guy, waiting for him by the front door and following him all the way to the shop.

At first, Giovanni hadn't realised it was the same Bombay he had met several times over the last six months.  
Last time he had seen him he had lost his name tag - 'Colino', can you believe? he nearly couldn't... he had actually had quite a hard time reconciling that with people finding 'Marti, Elì' and 'Lù' weird... - but his fur was still shiny black. He hadn't looked so malnourished, and he had been walking just fine.  
Not today. Today he was dirty, dishevelled, limping and bleeding from his ear.

"Nico... What happened to you, uh? Let's get that paw and ears looked at by a professional, all right?" It had took him half an hour to persuade the cat that he meant no harm, and that he should stop clawing his way out of his arms. Eventually, however, Nico had settled in his arms and had even started purring.

What he was supposed to do, then? Leave him at the vet, confirming to him once more that humans are not to be trusted?  
Of course not.

Now, the only issue is how Marti will react. His tabby wannabe tiger - with whom he only shares a slight resemblance, due to his orange fur - doesn't deal very well with changes... He had hissed every time Elì came into a room for nearly a year, and vanished when Lù was around. He's already stressed, starving himself and Giovanni can't figure out what's wrong with him... He shouldn't be adding fuel to the fire.

Oh well, it's too late now.

"Hey guys, I'm home! And I've got a surprise for you all! Come say hello to Niccolò!"

Trust Luchino to be the first to appear, dashing on the polished floor so fast that he stumbles and ends up crashing against the wall.  
Where the heck are Elia and Martino, though?

****************************

Oh, here they are.

Ruffled and quite subdued, as they always end up being after meeting Sana in the courtyard. When will Marti understand that he doesn't need to challenge her every time they meet? When will Elia give up on his ridiculous romantic endeavours and realize she is just not interested? One day she is going to call on her brother and Elì will have to run for his life... No matter what Federica says about Rami just looking tough but being a harmless big baby, unlike his sister.

He rolls his eyes, sighing and wondering where they found their way out, this time. It's not that he is really worried something might happen in the courtyard itself, but maybe one day they might get a taste for freedom and try to run off to the streets?  
Which might be what had happened with Nico, really. It's damn too easy to blame his owner, but perhaps there is someone out there who is worried sick about their runaway cat.  
Oh, great. Now he's lost Nico.

Or not, judging by the way Marti and Eli are suddenly very interested in the hallway cabinet and what's beneath it.  
No hissing and no arched back. Puzzled and intrigued, rather than aggressive.

He doesn't know much about cats - that's Eva, the only one who can make Marti stop dead in his tracks with her "MARTINO, GUARDAMI, MARTINO" and scold him... too bad she is not even considering moving in with Gio - but they can probably tell the newcomer is no threat.  


"Ouch! Marti, what was that for? I didn't hurt him! And not you too, Elì!"

All right, understood: they are going to keep scratching and biting at his ankles until he moves somewhere else and allows Ni to come out when he’s ready. He’s got to feed Luchino who hasn’t stopped meowing ever since he got in to remind him and is now trying to lead him to his empty bowl, anyway, and then lock that glutton inside the kitchen while the others two eat. Next he needs to check the flat and seal once more their escape route, and clean the flat before it turns into a literal pigsty.

Once that’s done, he might get a chance to sit down and study. Unless Marti feels neglected, of course, and lets his owner know by sitting on his books. On the keyboard of his laptop. On his shoulder, nudging against his cheek until Giovanni gives in. He never purrs, but he makes it impossible for Gio to focus on anything else but petting him - or playing with him, when he’s in a mischievous mood - until he eventually dozes off.  
And after that breakthrough, it’s only a matter of time before Elia walks in and demands some attention too. Left to his own devices, Luchino will find shiny new things to shatter, so he will be forced to get up and wake Martino - who will retaliate by scratching his arms, and then disappear into a closet for hours. Refusing to even come out and eat, when he’s feeling extra dramatic.  
Giovanni has learnt to let him be, just like he knows by now that Elia turns into a venus cat trap when you try to rub his belly and that Luchì is practically unbreakable.  
They are a well-oiled machine, and he has no doubt that Nico will make a great addition to their family. 

If he doesn’t find his owner, right.  
Add ‘make a post on the blog about finding a stray named ‘Niccolò/Colino’ to the list of stuff that needs to be done today.  
And hope for the best.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello everyone! Thanks for all your tips and advice on how to improve Marti’s mood… He’d been kind of distant lately, hardly eating and constantly on edge… I thought that maybe it was because he doesn’t see me around as much, now that I found myself a part-time job and a girlfriend? But maybe he was just bored, and needed something cool to happen. Something that would break the monotony.  
Well, whatever it was that was bothering him it seems that our newest arrival made him forget all about it. I’ve never seen him get along so easily with someone he’s just met... I mean, you all remember the terrifying tales of the first few months with the other two… Right?  
When I couldn’t leave Elia and Marti in the same room without them trying to eviscerate one another, and I had to make sure Luchino wouldn’t lose an eye every time he got a little too close to that jealous mess.  
I don’t know it’s because he can tell that this is only temporary, or because he has taken a liking to this poor scrawny guy… I’d hope it’s the former, because this is actually the point of this post. Have you ever seen this cat?  
  
_Giovanni uploads a video, since Martino always seemed to find the perfect second to ruin the picture by walking in front of Nico. Who is sometimes overwhelmed by having him around all the time, and goes into hiding for hours, but then comes back to nap on the windowsill with him and spends every night snuggled up against Marti.  
He kind of wishes nobody will be able to help him find Nico’s owner, though that probably makes him a selfish asshole. Whatever. It’s just that he can’t help but find him so endearing, as he gets to know him better. As he learns that he likes jazz and classical music - leaping onto his shoulder and nuzzling against his cheek whenever a piano solo comes out of the speaker. When he notices what a fussy eater he can be, always getting bored with gourmet cat food and much more interested in trying out pizza’s crusts with mustard or crisps with jam. As he becomes familiar with Nico’s unusual way to show him that he has earned his trust: by being a jerk and testing the limits of Gio’s patience, fully aware by now that there’s not much he can do - aside from putting the lives of his ‘flat-mates’ at risk, but thankfully that only happened once - that could earn him an earnest reprimand, a time-out and no cuddles from anybody for hours.  
It doesn’t help that Lù and Elì are quite fond of him too. Nico gladly lets the first eat from his plate, and creates a diversion when he wants to try whatever Giovanni is eating. He looks out for him, keeps him out of trouble. Which is a rather challenging feat, when it comes to Luchino.  
Every other day he comes back to Elia missing, because Nico helped him find a new way out of their flat and into Eva’s.  
  
“Don’t worry, I don’t mind him dropping by. I used to think he kept sneaking in for the food, but it looks like he just likes to hang with Filo. Maybe seeing Marti with Nico made him reconsider celibacy?” She had said, the last time he went over to pick up the fugitive.  
Oh, is he desperate enough to read much more into that? To think that what she was truly saying was that she didn’t mind seeing more of Gio, and that maybe she would soon reconsider the idea of living together?  
Of course he is.  
Nevermind her _‘We should take them both to Chicco’s cat café, like Fede does for Malik and Sana… It’s not like he hasn’t asked me multiple times to bring Ele over and see if she fancies Edo, anyway.’  
_  
He is a hopeless dreamer, an eternal optimist. That’s why he keeps on sharing stories, pictures and videos about Nico. Nearly a month has passed and not a single person has reported him missing, or answered to his post with actual news about his owners.  
It’s not that surprising: he doesn't have many followers, even though a lot more people than he expected are big fans of Martino.  
Gio is just glad people can find solace in his cats’ shenanigans, and the blog had been his saving grace when he had found himself with an angry orange fluffy creature that wouldn’t stop scratching him and was dead set on starving itself. Until Marti, he had always thought he’d have a dog or two… But Laura had asked for a kitten, so that’s what he got her.  
He had foolishly believed that raising Martino would bring them closer, but it didn’t. It made him realise that she could barely look after herself, instead. That she was still a self-absorbed little child, and that became painfully clear when she had asked to choose between her and the cat. Gio had packed his suitcases, put Marti into a carrier, and never looked back.  
  
She would never get to experience the joy of being let into Marti’s heart, he wouldn’t be there for her on her darkest day. He wouldn’t be a reason to get up in the morning when she felt like spending the whole day in bed, booping her nose with his paw until she got up to feed him.  
Too bad for Laura, really.  
Too bad for whoever let Nico run away, too.  
  
_Hey, can you believe this asshole?  
Yeah, I am well aware that this wasn’t a ‘one-cat job’, but at least his accomplices either scattered off or looked a bit guilty. The jerk, instead, had the gall to act all annoyed when I moved him to the floor… If he could talk, he would have said ‘How is it my fault that you put that shit on MY table?’ _

_**L.M.:**_ Yes, I can. A puzzle has never lasted more than a couple of hours, with Nico around… Btw, thank you for taking him in and keeping us updated on his well-being. I had kinda lost any hope of ever seeing him again, but then my friend Driss told me about this blog and here he is! Could we arrange a meet up, so that I can take him back home? My email is [l.marrash99@gmail.com](mailto:l.marrash99@gmail.com).  
  


*********** 

  
Damn.  
What is he supposed to do? Pretend he didn't see the comment? For how long?  
What if he had been in that guy's shoes? He wouldn't give up until he could see for himself that Nico was thriving... There was no other choice but to write him back.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case anyone was wondering, I am picturing Martino as an American Short Hair (Orange) / Niccolò: Bombay (black with green eyes) / Elia: Snowshoe / Luchino: Exotic Short Hair


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Written for: Maritombola #28 - "In un ripostiglio" (In a storage closet)**

The enemy is here. In their house. Ready to snatch Nico away, for good. Welcomed in by a man he'd thought he could trust... despite all those trips to the vet, which always left him a bit woozy.  
He's shredded clothes, books, curtains. He has puked in his mugs, bags, shoes. He had been locked into this storage closet seconds away from pissing on his laptop and phone.

Together with Luchino and Elia, even though they hadn't been involved in his systematic wreakage of everything that was dear to Gio.  
Marti had done all of that by himself, of course. Nobody else was taking this threat seriously, you know?  
Luchino had even accepted a treat from their guest, and he would have probably been poisoned if Martino hadn't been quick enough to steal it from his paws and toss it from the balcony.  
He couldn't fight the invader who was holding Nico hostage on his lap, feeding Gio lies on how he had been sent by his family to Iran for an arranged marriage… but he could pay back Giovanni in kind for being so friendly to him. So sympathetic. Whose side was he on?

“So you came back to Italy with no wife, estranged from your whole community for telling them you were already engaged to a man and on top of that, your roommate had lost Nico on a trip to a salon while you were away? What a year… MARTI! DON’T YOU FUCKING DARE!” He had yelled, unable to stop him from ruining his favourite t-shirt. As if he hadn't deserved it, with his appaling pleasantries.

“It wasn't the first time he had tried to run away, ever since I've left… it's not that Maddi doesn't take good care of him, it's just that you've seen how he is… She wanted a quiet companion, which Niccolò can sometimes be, but when she attempted to reign in his chaotic side he probably went _'okay, you know what? I'm out'._ Didn't you, mate?" And Ni had meowed right back, voicing his approval. Then, he had started purring as he made himself comfortable on Luai's thighs. 

Traitor.  
Didn't he claim to get why Marti never let out such a silly noise - a noise that would make others understand the power they had on him - except from when they were together?  
Liar.

“Chill, bro, and help me squeeze Luchì into this shoe box. We wanna see how long it will take that big oaf to find him. Give him a little scare, in the process.” The last part sounds tempting, but there’s no time to lose. He should be out there, making sure the intruder won’t steal Ni. Maybe, if he scratches and bangs on the door hard enough…

“It won’t work. Believe me, I’ve tried that many times while you guys were eating… but all that’s ever got me are chipped claws and awful headaches. Singing a serenade to your lover, on the other hand… _That_ drives them all mad.” Luchino suggests, while Elia beckons their friend to join him on the top of that damn box.  
Okay. It’s really embarrassing, but nothing can go unattempted when they are about to lose Nico forever.

“Ouch! Nicco! What has got into you?” Marti hears soon after, and it’s easy for him to picture the black cat struggling in Luai’s grip and finally getting his claws and teeth out to break free.

“I’m afraid we can’t separate Marti and Nico now… They’ve bonded, and they’re gonna be both miserable without the other.” Here’s the Giovanni he knows, gently putting his foot down before he brings out the big guns.

“... and I’m gonna be miserable without him. Cats don’t even mate for life, I’m sure they are going to be fine. Come on, dude, say goodbye to your friends. No, we can’t take Martino home with us. Are you really hissing at me? Where are you going? Come back here, NOW!” Whatever it’s happening out there, it’s a pity Marti gets it merely in bits and pieces because it sounds quite epic.

“I could help you look for him, but I won’t. You’re being stubborn, and selfish. You’ve seen, through the videos and the photos, how much they enjoy each other’s company… Can’t you just leave him be?” Gio asks, in a biting tone.

“That’s easy for you to say. What if I asked you to give up Martino?” The other man concedes, with a heavy sigh.

“Listen, I get that it’s not an easy choice to make… but I would do whatever it’s best for him. So, if you are willing to deal with the kind of behaviour you’ve seen from Marti today for the rest of their lives, who am I to stop you?”

He must be joking, right? He can't be serious.  
Martino won't stand for this. As soon as this door opens - and he knows that it will, eventually - he is ready to go down fighting.  
It would be wonderful if he could get that fucker's eyeball as a prize.  
Bring it on.


	4. Forgive me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Written for: 008. Half-truths, 013. Rage, 017. Bad mood, 019. Green with envy - M7 of COWT11**

He hates me. I know he does.   
Every day, he looks for a new hiding spot and doesn’t come out until it’s time to go home. Whenever I find him, as I always do, he hisses and growls until I leave. What’s the point of bringing us here, then, if Marti has his heart set on snubbing me?

I told him that I’m sorry, several times, but he’s still angry and hurt. Feeling betrayed, after I chose to go back home with my previous owner. According to him, I should have pull out the claws and made it clear that I had a new family and that I didn’t care about Luai anymore.  
But that would have been a lie.   
I didn’t want him to hate me, not when he had already left me behind once. I still don’t, I’m just trying to make him see that this arrangement is not working and that I want to go back to Marti. A few hours at a cat café won’t be enough to stop me from running away and showing up every morning on Gio’s doorstep.

Eli and Lu get this. They don’t resent me for not being confrontational, for trying to protect something that I thought was lost forever. They make sure I never feel lonely, not even when I isolate myself, because I know I can count on them to be there when it matters.

“My home is with you guys, but I still miss Sil every day.” Luchino confessed, in a desperate attempt to make Marti see reason. “I can’t say I wouldn’t go with her, if she could take me back. It doesn’t mean I love you any less. It’s more complicated than what you think…”

Well, that only resulted in Lu being shunned as well so Elia decided it was better to mind his own business.   
Why can’t Marti a bit more understanding?   
I’ve had enough of people keep telling me that he will come around and realize he can’t hold the past against me. I get that he has every right to being upset about me not telling him about Luai, about me being so friendly and cuddly with him and not fighting back until the very last minute.  
In my defence, I had my reasons for only mentioning Maddi.   
I simply did not want to dwell on the pain: it was a lot easier to complain about how controlling she had been – despite her best intentions – than to tell anybody how it felt to be so conveniently discarded. Pretending he never existed in the first place wasn’t as excruciating.

“You had me thinking I wasn’t just anybody, though.” That’s what I finally got out of Marti, a couple of days ago, as he refused my apologies once again.

I’m a bit worried for him, to be honest. It can’t be good to hold on to his anger for so long, to be in such a bad mood all the time. It pains me to think that he’s just as miserable as I am. That I am the one to blame for leading him on with my half-truths, for making him believe he was my whole world.   
Lately, I’ve been so gloomy… I’ve lost my appetite, and I devote most of my time to grooming – it’s not as comforting as having Marti do that for me, though – and napping. Or staring out of the window, when we don’t go to Chicco’s. I stopped being the little shit Luai used to know.  
I do not know how to earn his forgiveness, aside from being one hundred per cent honest from now on. 

“That stubborn idiot is not even that mad at you anymore.” Elia is telling me, as me and Marti stare at each other from across the room. “He’s green with envy, about such foolish things. Things that are completely out of your control... Luai being around since you were a little kitten, for example. Why didn't HE get to grow up with you? He's envious that gets to have you around whenever he wants, too. Which isn't even true, because humans are always so busy... and besides, we get to see you a lot more than him just by having you here at the café. Once he finally gets his head out his ass, he will realize that."

What is it going to take for him to do that, though?  
Little by little I am persuading Luai that I won't be happy until I am reunited with Marti and the others, but I am starting to wonder if I shouldn't just give up. What if it's too little, too late? 

"What if I'm envious? If I am bitter about you choosing him over us?" He spats back, walking toward me and Elia. "You've yet to show me that I am wrong, that you are willing to fight for us. That what we had meant something to you. That it was real."

"You will. I promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One might think that after more than two months since the last update I'd have a decent chapter... But no, I lost my notes for Nico's part and I have no inspiration lately so this was the best I could do.


End file.
